Golf is a game having worldwide appeal. Golf courses can be found in virtually every country in the world and millions of people play golf. Since the inception of the game of golf, golfers have devised numerous and sundry devices to help the golfer improve his/her game, and increase the pleasure of playing the challenging sport.
The old golf axiom is that “you drive for show but you putt for dough.” This is true because the par for a hole is the number of strokes that it should take to reach the green plus two putts. Being able to use one putt on a hole makes it easier to achieve a low score. If a golfer is close to a green, the golfer hits a shot called a chip, having a high trajectory that will land on the green and not roll far from the cup. The ability to chip the ball close to the hole increases the chances of only having to take a single putt in order to complete the hole. Therefore, accuracy in chipping is a necessary skill in order to improve one's golf game.
The game of golf is old and so are some of the practicing devices. One such practice device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,540,350 (Longenecker). The practice apparatus includes an obstruction that is adjustable in height and an open basket into which a ball is to be shot. The golfer must hit the ball over the obstruction and into the basket located on the opposite side of the obstruction.
Kohn, U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,152, discloses a golf practice apparatus having a series of oval targets of varying size placed within each other. Each target has its own net so that the golfer may ascertain how many balls went through each target. The targets are rigidly connected to one another by connecting members 18,19,20. The largest target 11 is rigidly connected to supports 16 to maintain the targets in an upright position.
There is a need in the prior art for a golf target having targets with the inner targets removable from the outermost target. There is also a need for a target that is pivotally connected to supports so that the angle of the targets relative to a horizontal plane is adjustable.